


Camping

by diaryoflife12



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: Lara Jean and Peter goes camping with a group of people





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Don't know if i want to finish my other story eyes of a journalist

She can’t believe her dad made her sign up for this camp survival group that always happens in the fall of season.

“Ugh do we really have to be here?” Lara hear Gen complaining. “I hate bugs.”

The teacher talk while guiding the whole class through the woods. Eventually everyone stop walking and began making their tent.

“Remember boys on one side and girls on the other side.” The teacher announced.

Every year her dad had her sign up for this camp stuff before school started. She made the tent when someone tickle your side making her laugh.

“Hey.” She turned around seeing it was Peter.

“Done already Peter?” She asked, still looking at him.

Ever since school finished during the summer than started back up again he hasn’t been able to get his mind off of her.

Peter always had a crush on Lara Jean but never really know how to tell her. Every moment he tried he just froze or just brush it off.

“Yeah, building a tent is not that hard.” He said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Uh huh since you find it not hard to do help me please.” He nods, taking the instruction out of her hand.

After three minutes later, Lara tent was already done since her and Peter worked together as a team.

“Thank you.” Lara hugged him before pulling away.

Peter wish she didn’t let go of him and hug him a little longer. Every time he looked at her he just feels comfortable around her.

“Camp fire time then you guys can work around but don’t get lost.” The teacher announced to everyone.

About an half and hour everyone was still at the camp fire sharing stories even smores to eat.

“You and Peter would be cute.” Chris said eating her smores.

She glanced at her. “I’m pretty sure I’m not his type.”

“Right!” Was all she said with a smirk on her face.

Still eating your smores and sipping your drink in a cup, some people got up and took a walk but others stay put.

Lara Jean began to take a walk into the woods when Peter decided to join her. They kept walking as they spoke to one another.

“I haven’t been camping since i was six.” He told her. “My aunt used to take Owen and I almost every year.”

“What about your mom?” She question still walking while look at him.

He chuckles a little. “My mom hate bugs and anything that has to do with nature.”

Both of you guys stop once she heard the water fall. She looked out watching the beautiful view.

“This is beautiful.” Lara Jean whispers with a smile on your face.

“Yeah it is.” He smiled looking at the water then her

Peter thought it be the perfect time to tell you how he feels but then again he was having second thoughts a lot. He didn’t want to feel rejected.

“Lara.” He said staring at you still.

Lara Jean looked at him waiting for him to say something. She realize how close you guys were but didn’t say anything about it.

“I-” He paused for a second by grabbing her hand and pulled her towards him.

“What’s wrong Peter?” She glanced at him with worried eyes.

He couldn’t even say it so he leans in and pressed his lips against hers. She felt shocked that he was making a bold move right now.

Lara kissed him back with your arms wrapped around neck while he bite her bottom lip with his teeth still kissing her.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him.

“Peter.” She was cut off when someone called out to them about going back to the camp site.

Maybe camp wouldn’t be that bad after all.


End file.
